


Hide And Seek

by wemostlyjustfuck



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Baby Gallavich, Little League Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemostlyjustfuck/pseuds/wemostlyjustfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich was good at hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

> finally decided to make an account, and posting some of my older works until i finally get the chance to finish the pieces i'm working on!

The only reason why Lip and his friends allowed Ian to play with them was because Ian was good at playing hide and seek. He was tiny so he could always fit into the cracks that Lip and the older boys couldn’t find, but sitting in a dark hole waiting for someone to find you was not really Ian’s thing. He was good at seeking people out, however, the sun was setting and Ian still couldn’t find Lip’s friend Matty yet. He looked everywhere, in the alley, at the playground, even in the dumpsters. And just as Ian was about to give up on looking for him he spotted a shadow sitting under the bleachers of the baseball field.

 

“Found you Matty!” Ian shouted excitedly as he jumped out in front of a familiar shadow of a boy. The boy glared up at him with a half confused and half scared look and red eyes filled with tears. “Oh.” Ian’s face turned red. “You’re not Matty…”

“Do I fucking look like Matty?” The boy answered roughly before getting up from his seat on the ground. He just walked in on Mickey fucking Milkovich crying.

Most people would’ve have laughed, because everyone knows Milkovich don’t have feelings. And it was stupid; but he’s never seen a Milkovich cry before, and he was fascinated and may be a bit even worried about the boy. “Hey, are you okay?” Ian paced slowly towards him.

“Fuck off fuzz ball.” Mickey sniffed, wiping his wet eyes before turning to snarl at the boy with a curly ball of red hair.

“I heard about your mom.” Ian nervously drew lines in the sand with his shoes, “I’m sorry.” He looked up at the older boy with his puppy green eyes and he swears for a second the anger in Mickey’s eyes disappear.

But suddenly Ian was pushed to the ground as the older boy sat on top of him. “Shut your mouth.” Mickey’s eyes lit with a fire of anger and pain, something Ian was too use to when looking in the mirror, and Ian didn’t even flinch as Mickey’s knuckles came at full force just inches away from crushing his head. As Ian stared into dead blue eyes, all Ian could think about was why there seem to be so much sadness in this boy’s eyes. “It’s okay, I miss my Mom too.” Ian mumbled quietly just as the older boy lift his fist again.

As if a switch was turned off, Mickey froze on top of Ian just staring down at him blankly. Finally Mickey rolled off Ian and effortlessly fell next to the freckled boy. And Ian was unsure why, but he felt the needed to touch the other boy. Ian reached out his fingers, tracing little circles against Mickey’s skin, as if reminding him that he wasn’t there alone. Usually Mickey hated it when anyone touched him, but for some reason, probably because he was exhausted from crying, he didn’t feel like stopping Ian; and to be quite honest, it reminded him that his mum use to do the same thing to comfort him after he had a horrible nightmare.

That was the first time Ian knew Fiona was wrong about the dark haired boy full of wanderlust and pale blue eyes. Ian was glad he was good at finding people, because even if he never found Matty that night, he’s pretty sure he found the real Mickey that night, the Mickey that no one ever saw. And Mickey would never let a living soul know, but he was glad that Ian was good at seeking people out, because that was the first time someone found him.


End file.
